Finding Strength
by Darkrubie
Summary: AU- Kori is desperate to escape her situation at home. She cant take the abuse anymore and is willing to do what ever it takes to get out. With the help of others will she find the strength to leave or will she give her life trying to escape? RobStar rated M for adult situations and mild language.
1. Finding Resolve

**(A/N): **So I was laying in bed at four in the morning trying to sleep but this story would not leave me alone. I know this is a short chapter but I just wanted to get this out there and see what others thought and based on feedback I would decide if it was worth continuing or not. This story is very personal to me so I hope you guys like it. Please leave some feedback telling me if I need to fix anything or weather or not you liked it. It would be immensely helpful to me! Also, I made a twitter so if you guys want updated on how the writing of the storied are going or to poke me to get me moving on posting a chapter or even give me an idea of a story you would like to see written than follow me** at LadyDarkrubie**. Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy this story! -**Darkrubie**

I do not own the Teen Titans, no matter how much I wish that weren't true ;P

* * *

"Mrs. Anders?" The doctor asked with concern lacing his voice.

She shook her head, willing the bad thoughts to fling out her brain, and plastered a fake smile on her face. "I am very sorry could you please repeat the question?"

"It seems you have sprained your wrist and fractured two of your ribs, can you tell me how this happened?" her doctor asked as he wrapped her wrist.

Kori opened her mouth but the thunderous voice next to her overruled her. "She was carrying a laundry basket downstairs and she missed a step. She is such a space cadet as you've seen, right dear?"

Kori's husband shot her a glare that would have made her flinch but doing that would have made things so much worse for her.

"Yes, I'm such a clutz." She answered quietly while looking at the wall behind the doctor, willing him to believe her. One look in the doctors' eyes told her how wrong she was. He knew what was really happening.

"Is this true Mrs. Anders?" He questioned, the pleading was pouring from his eyes.

"Of course it is!" Her husband boomed, causing Kori to flinch. "Are we done here?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"I just need to wrap her ribs and get a brace for her wrist."

Kori's husband sighed in annoyance.

"Roy, Why don't you go get the car and by the time you pull up, we will probably be done." Kori timidly suggested. His nostrils flared but he nodded his head and left.

The doctor began working on her Kori in silence and in no time she was all bandaged up and her discharge papers were filled out so she was ready to go. Kori winced as she put her jacket on. This act was not lost on the doctor and he finally decided he couldn't hold his tongue anymore.

"Mrs. Anders-"

"Please call me Kori." She interrupted.

"Very well, Kori I don't think you fell down the stairs. Do you want to tell me what really happened? Just because your husband is the chief of police, doesn't mean he can get away with this."

Kori wanted to laugh at what he just said but she just looked down at her shoes. She knew from experience that if she opened up her mouth, it would just come back to her husband and that would make her life even more hell than what it was at the moment. No one would believe that her husband, the man who was in charge of upholding the law and bringing wife beaters in all the time would actually be one himself. The doctor knew he wouldn't get anything from her. He sighed and pulled a card out of his pocket than handed it to her.

"When you've decided that you have had enough, call this number, they will help you."

"Thank you doctor." She said as she held out her uninjured hand.

"Please, call me Gar." He said with a crooked grin as he shook her hand.

Kori made a pit stop on her way out so she could look at the card in her hand. It said "Nightwing Security" at the top and below was a number for an "R Grayson". Realizing she was taking too long she folded the card up a couple of times and then bent over a much as possible. She hissed at the pain in her ribs as she bend over to put the card inside her sock in hopes that Roy wouldn't find it. When she straightened up, she rushed towards the hospital entrance and noticed her husband sitting in the car, looking angry. She got in as quickly as she could and he sped off the moment her door shut.

Kori zoned out thinking of what Gar said and the card that was scraping up against the side of her ankle. She knew there would be no escape, he would always find her and if she even tried, he would probably beat her to death. She was jolted out of her musings when she heard the car door slam. Kori looked up and realized they were "home". Most people considered this a beautiful house, it was white with a big red door and black shutters, two floors and the most beautiful and expansive garden she had ever seen. She was constantly being told how lucky she was to live here. If only they knew how much she felt like this house was a prison to her.

Kori walked quickly up the steps and into the house, closing the front door behind her. She turned around and felt a harsh slap that sent her sprawling to the floor.

"Don't you ever embarrass me like that again! I tell you what to do, not the other way around! Do you understand me!?" He raged.

The sting of the slap made Kori's eyes tear up and she could feel blood trickling out of her nose but she still nodded her head yes.

"I can't hear you!" He thundered.

"Yes Roy." She said with a shaky voice.

"Good, now go get yourself cleaned up before my mother gets here with Stephanie." He said as he stomped towards his office, slamming the door shut behind him.

Kori pulled herself up, tears renewed as her ribs screamed in protest. She finally made it to the bathroom and took stock. She could see a bruise forming on her cheek and the blood that was the same colouring of her hair seemed to be slowing. She took a cool wash cloth to try and help lessen the sting on her cheek and staunch the blood flow in her nose. It took her about 15 minutes to get the blood cleaned up and put some concealer on to help try and hide the bruise. She finished just in time to hear the front door open and hear her four year old angels' sweet voice call out to her. Kori rushed out of the bathroom and to the entryway to greet her baby. Stephanie ran to Kori in so fast it seemed like her hair was on fire with the way it moved. Kori was so thankful that her daughter took after her from the colour of her hair right down to her green eyes. Kori would like to think that she would love Steph just as much if she looked more like her father. Taking the blood red hair and replacing it with more of a strawberry blond and giving her blue eyes but Kori wasn't so sure she would be able to look at her husband reincarnated every day. Thinking about it just made Kori feel horrible so she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and focused on Stephanie whom had thrown her arms around Kori's legs and crying out about how much she missed her mommy.

"I missed you too baby." Kori soothed as she rubbed Steph's back. Kori looked up and nodded at Maxine who gave her a sympathetic look before she left. It was a look of someone who had been through the same things as Kori and knew exactly how she felt.

"Mommy?" Kori smiled down at her daughter.

"Yes baby?"

"Why do you fall so much? Daddy said if you keep falling and getting hurt, one day you won't get better and I don't want that so please be more careful? I love you!" Steph said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too baby." Kori said as she tried to sooth her daughter. It was hard work considering she felt like she was going to pass out after hearing her daughter repeat what her father said. It was that moment thought that Kori knew she would be calling the number of the card that was still in her sock and she knew she would have to do whatever it took to get out of here, even if it cost her, her life.


	2. Finding Help

**(A/N): **Wow I did not think it would take me this long to come up with the next chapter, I hit a bit of writers block and a bunch of crazy things happened in my life and I am extremely apologetic about how long it took me to get this out. You can follow me on Twitter at **LadyDarkrubie. **Maybe you guys can help keep my rear on track haha ;) Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please R&amp;R, feedback would help me a lot and I know I can always improve on my writing skills. I do not own Teen Titans or any of their characters, only the ones I made up. **LANGUAGE WARNING THIS CHAPTER**

**-Darkrubie**

* * *

Kori stepped out of the car and looked up at the plain building. It would make sense that a security building would want to blend in. A knock shook her out of her thoughts. She turned and smiled at Stephanie than opened the door.

"Sorry baby, mommy was just thinking."

Stephanie smiled back and replied "It's okay mommy. Why are we here?"

"Well I'm here to talk to someone and I need you to be on your best behaviour okay?" Stephanie nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes ma'am, can we get ice cream after?"

Kori chuckled and said "only if you are good."

Stephanie now had a determined look on her face and Kori knew that she would be on her best behaviour. The young mother helped her daughter out of the car and then made their way inside. Kori held the door open for Steph and when she looked down she couldn't help but giggle at the awestruck look on the young child's face. She couldn't really blame Steph though because the lobby was absolutely stunning. To some it might be considered cold but to Kori it seemed comfortable. The floors were a dark grey slate tile, while all the walls but the one behind the receptionists' desk were white. The coloured wall was a deep cerulean blue. To the left of where she was standing was a bank of stainless steel elevators and on her opposite side was a blue grey leather couch with matching chairs surrounding a light grey slate table. Kori looked down and smiled when she felt a tug on her hand. The scenery must have lost its appeal to the young girl so they continued towards the receptionists' desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Asked the tiny adult with pink hair.

Kori looked at the name plaque.

"Greetings Kole, my name is Kori Anders and I have a meeting with Mr. Grayson at noon."

"Very well, let me just confirm that and while you wait you may have a seat over there. I will let you know when Mr. Grayson is ready."

Kori nodded and led Stephanie over to sit down. After about 5 minutes Kole indicated that they could now get on the elevator and ride up to the second floor. When the doors closed Kori took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. If this didn't work than she didn't know what else she could do but she was willing to do whatever it took to get out of her situation. The elevator doors slid open with a whoosh and she was greeted by a hulking man with warm melted chocolate eyes and a skin colour to match. He stared at them with an intense gaze and right when he was about to introduce himself he heard a small whisper.

"Mommy, he doesn't have any hair!"

"Stephanie! That's not nice-" Kori's scolding was cut off with booming laughter that made the two women jump.

Kori looked up to see the stony face the man was wearing before had morphed into a warm and friendly face that was obviously amused.

"Well little lady that's because having hair is just so frustrating to take care of. I can be ready to go in minutes now because I don't have to worry about how I will do my hair." He said as he crouched down to Stephanie's level.

"I am sorry about that. You know what they say about kids and how they have no filter." Kori apologized.

"No problem, my name is Victor Stone. Second in command here at Nightwing Security, and you must be Mrs. Anders correct?" Victor asked as he held his hand out.

"Yes I am but please call me Kori." Kori said with a smile and grasped his hand to shake.

She pushed Stephanie forward a tad and gave her a look which told her to behave and said "This is my daughter Stephanie."

Victor put his hand out and said "Hello Stephanie. You can call me Vic"

The young girl looked at him for a moment, almost as if she was sizing him up, than nodded and gave his hand a good shake.

"Hi. You seem okay, can I touch your head?"

"Stephanie!"

Victor just laughed and hoisted the girl up.

"Go for it little lady."

While Stephanie was mesmerized by his bald head, Vic took the time to tell her that Mr. Grayson was ready for her and he would show her the way. After a walking past a few rooms they came to a big heavy door with "Richard Grayson: CEO" on it.

"He's right in there. If you want, I can take her around the building so you may talk in private."

"Oh thank you but I don't want to be a bother..." Kori said with a kind smile.

"It's no problem at all, there is a break room where she can have an apple and some juice if that's okay with you." Victor replied.

"Well, as long as you don't think it will be a bother."

"Not at all, we will be back in 15 minutes."

And with that Victor went galloping off with Stephanie on his shoulders which made her squeal and laugh with delight. Kori grinned at the pair but just about jumped out of her skin when the door next to her flew open

"Who the hell is running around? You sound like a damn herd of elephants!" Richard yelled before he finally looked up and started into the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen.

Kori was also taken with Richards icy blue eyes and she felt that he was looking right into her soul. Richard was the first to compose himself.

"You must be Mrs. Anders. I apologize for startling you." He said in a cool tone.

He was back to CEO mode.

Kori let out a nervous chuckle "It's no problem at all, thank you for seeing me."

Richard ushered her inside his office and directed her to a seat before he went to shut his office door.

"What is it you're looking for Mrs. Anders?" Richard asked when he was finally settled at his desk.

"Please call me Kori. Well where do I begin?" She pondered.

"The beginning is usually best" He replied in a bored tone.

Kori's eyes narrowed but she didn't let his surly mood get to her. She needed him.

"Well it all started after we got married. Everything seemed fine and then one day I dropped a cup and he started screaming at me. I had never seen him so angry before and next thing I knew, I was on the floor holding my burning cheek. He looked so surprised that he had slapped me. Probably more surprised than me. He was so apologetic and said it would never happen again and I stupidly believed him. Over time the hits became more often and the apologies less often. I had started to feel like I deserved them." Kori explained in a low voice.

"What made you decide to seek help?" Richard asked.

"The last time I was in the hospital I was given your card. I thought about throwing it away before Roy found it but something told me to hold onto it. When I got home that night from the hospital he beat me for making him wait and not being believable I suppose and as I cleaned myself up I realized that I can't do this anymore."

Richard stared at her for a while. His gaze made her squirm but finally he spoke.

"I'm sorry but I don't deal with domestic disputes. You should have left him a long time ago, called the police so there was evidence of abuse. You got yourself in and you can get yourself out. Sorry that this meeting was a waste of time. I will see you out."

Richard stood and walked over to where Kori was sitting.

"You can't be serious! You're my last hope! I would do anything to get out of this situation; I can't let him hurt me and possibly her. You have to help me please!" Kori pleaded but Richard was not listening anymore. He opened the door and turned around to look at her.

Kori had tears streaming down her face as her eyes pleaded with him. After a few moments of this, her gaze grew angry and determined and she stomped out of the office. She was about to scream at Richard when she heard the light of her life's voice.

"Mommy! They have all sorts of cool things here. There is even a gym with a rock wall and a pool! Can we come back and swim?"

Kori wiped her eyes before she turned around and picked up her daughter.

She plastered a smile on her face and said "No I'm sorry baby, we won't be back but how about we get that ice cream?"

Stephanie shouted "Yes!" In excitement and squirmed to get down and started tugging her mom towards the elevators.

"Ah isn't there something you need to say to Mr. Vic before we go?"

Stephanie's face was comical as she realized she didn't say thank you or goodbye to her new friend.

"Thank you for taking me to do all the fun things today Mr. Vic." Stephanie said as she threw herself at Vic's leg in a hug.

"I'll miss you and I hope I see you soon!"

Victor patted her back

"I'll miss you too and I'm sure we will see each other real soon." He replied, never taking his eyes off Kori.

She looked like she was a breath away from falling apart.

"Thank you for all the help to day Victor." Kori politely said.

She turned to Richard "I am sorry to have wasted your time. Come on baby lets go get that ice cream." Kori told Steph and they turned and walked away than got on the elevator.

Richard caught her eyes and saw the hopelessness that she felt reflect in them before the doors slid shut and she vanished from view. Normally Richard would have done a background check on visiting clients but he had been so busy lately that the meeting completely slipped his mind. He was unaware that she had a daughter and seeing her crushed state made him want to help her but a memory from the past hardened his resolve. There was nothing he could do for her.

"Man what happened? I thought you would be all over the opportunity to help her. I mean you know what it is like growing up in that enviro-"

"If you value your life you won't finish that sentence." Richard growled.

"She should have left him long before now. The first hit and she should have left."

Victor grunted "Man you know it ain't that easy. I bet it's even harder for her since she has the chief of police as a husband."

Richards's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Didn't know that huh? Maybe you should do your research and re-evaluate your decision. I think she could use our help more than anyone. I'd also hate to see that spitfire of a kid turn as cold as you are." Victor huffed and walked away.

Richard grumped and went into his office. He tried to get some work done but after an hour of reading the same paragraph he finally found himself pulling up their search program and typing in "Kori Anders".

* * *

Kori pulled up to her house and sighed as she rested her head against the steering wheel.

"Are you okay mommy? You look sad."

Kori looked back at her daughter and smiled.

"Yeah baby, I just didn't get the results I wanted and it's disappointing but now is not the time to dwell on it. Now we just come up with a better idea."

Stephanie nodded even though she had no idea what her mom had said and Kori chuckled.

"Let's go make dinner; your dad should be home soon."

Stephanie whooped and jumped out of the car and up to the front door. Kori soon caught up to her and when she went to unlock the front door she realized it was already unlocked. She pushed to door open and Steph raced past. Kori walked in and set her purse on the table by the door.

"Roy?" She called.

"Are you home?" She called out again only to feel a sharp tug on her hair and she crashed to the floor.

"Where were you today?" The angry man whom she was married to asked.

"W-we had some things to do and I got ice cream with Ste-" she was cut off with a kick to her abdomen.

"Don't fucking lie to me! I know you were at Grayson's place. Probably fucking him like the whore you are!" He yelled.

Kori opened her mouth to deny it only to be met with a fit to her jaw which caused her to slam her mouth shut. She could taste blood and hard pieces of tooth that broke.

"I knew from the beginning that you were a whore and now I'm going to treat you like one." He screamed as he climbed on her.

Kori started thrashing around but couldn't do much since he pinned her legs with his and had her arms in a vice grip. Stephanie who was hiding at the time felt adrenaline pumping through her scared body and when she saw her daddy sitting on mommy she launched herself at him and started pulling his nose and hair and she screamed at him to stop. Kori's heart broke when she saw her baby trying to defend her. She never wanted this for her daughter. Her heart shattered when she saw Roy push Stephanie off him and into the table where she was knocked out. Seeing her baby like that gave Kori new strength and she was able to yank and arm free and jammed her fingers in Roy's eyes. He howled in pain which gave her a moment to pull herself out from under him and grab Stephanie and the keys. Right when she was about to cross the threshold she felt Roy grab her hair again and throw her back the force causing her to crash to the floor. She shielded Stephanie with her body as she felt blow after blow come from her husband just when she thought she was going to pass out she realized he wasn't kicking her. She looked up and saw him standing over her with a gun. Her body hurt so much that she didn't even realize that he had stopped beating her 10 minutes before and went up to their room to grab the gun out of the safe. The last thing she heard before her world faded to black was the cocking of the hammer on a gun.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Does Kori survive? Does Richard change his mind? How is Stephanie?


End file.
